I like you, and you, and you
by zonazahar
Summary: Drabbles de 300 mots. Santana comprend que plaire à une fille c'est bien mais que plaire à plus d'une fille c'est mieux.
1. Chapter 1

- Je dois être la fille la plus chanceuse au monde, susurra Santana dans le cou de sa petite-amie tandis que ses colocataires assis près d'elles dans le salon soupirèrent.

- Tu n'es pas autant chanceuse que moi, répliqua Dani alors que, cette fois-ci, les deux amis roulèrent des yeux d'un même mouvement.

- Depuis quand sont-elles devenues aussi niaises ? Demanda Rachel.

- Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose de le savoir, répondit Kurt.

- Si on saurait ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elles en arrivent là, on pourrait peut-être faire en sorte de changer un peu les choses, tu ne crois pas ?

Kurt regarda les deux amantes et il se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils parlaient d'elles. Il fallait vraiment que Rachel et lui fassent quelque chose pour les sortir de leur bulle d'amour hermétique au monde extérieur. Alors qu'il se demandait comment est-ce qu'ils allaient y parvenir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir et une blonde fit son apparition. Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis en fit de même avec Rachel et ensuite elle regarda Santana qui avait enfin remarqué qu'elle et Dani n'étaient pas seules au monde.

- Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fit-elle en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

La blonde prit les devants en attrapant son menton entre ses doigts fins et en déposant ses lèvres contre celles de l'hispanique.

- Je suis venue te voir, répondit-elle après avoir suffisamment profiter de la bouche de son amie.

D'abord sous le choc, Dani parvint à faire face à cette fille qu'elle trouvait sans gêne.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentées, je suis Quinn et toi ?

- La petite-amie de Santana.

- Pour l'instant, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.


	2. Chapter 2

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Dani en emmenant Santana à l'écart.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a embrassée...

- Tu ne l'as pas repoussé non plus. T'as aimé ?

- Bah..., songea-t-elle.

- Si tu réfléchis, cela veut dire que tu as aimé, reprit Dani en croisant ses bras.

- Si tu l'avais déjà embrassé, tu saurais que tout le monde aime les lèvres de Quinn.

De son côté, la-dite Quinn souriait en voyant la pagaille qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer dans le couple. Kurt et Rachel ne savaient que dire, ils étaient contents de voir que la bulle du couple n'était plus mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles en arrivent là.

- Quinn, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda alors la brunette.

- Pour lui dire bonjour.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu l'étreindre comme tu l'as fait avec nous ?

- Après ce que nous avons fait à la Saint Valentin, je ne voyais pas d'autre façon de le faire.

- Vous avez fait quoi ce jour-là ?

- On a couché ensemble... Deux fois, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire alors que Dani l'avait entendue et portait désormais son attention sur elle. Et comme on dit jamais deux sans trois, j'ai senti qu'il fallait que je vienne passer un peu de bon temps avec elle.

- Elle est en couple alors tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle, intervint Dani.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi. Et elle ne l'a pas fait certainement par pitié pour toi, parce que tu n'es pas aussi douée que moi donc je ne pense pas qu'elle va dire non à un bon coup. Mais demandons lui son avis pour que tout soit clair.

- Santana, dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec elle...


	3. Chapter 3

Santana évita soigneusement le regard de Dani tandis qu'elle se disait qu'elle devait très vite répondre à sa question. La logique voudrait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas envie de coucher avec Quinn mais ses instincts primaires la poussaient à profiter du corps de son amie.

Elle aimait Dani mais elle avait deux filles à ses pieds, deux filles pour qui elle faisait de l'effet, deux filles qui lui faisaient de l'effet. Dire non aux désirs de Quinn et se contenter de Dani serait comme dire non à la crème chantilly accompagnant une part de cheesecake, pensa-t-elle. Cela ne se faisait pas. Mais comment dire à sa petite-amie qu'elle voulait coucher avec Quinn ? Cela ne se faisait pas non plus. Elle ne pouvait donc prendre aucune décision mais elle devait tout de même en prendre une.

Elle regarda alors Quinn qui souriait toujours autant, l'attente de la réponse lui faisait visiblement plaisir car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour la blonde. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Dani qui avait elle aussi comprit ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de l'hispanique. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Rachel qui lançait désormais des regards noirs en direction de Quinn et Dani pour une raison inconnue. Elle essaya alors de trouver une réponse dans le regard de Kurt qui avait finalement l'air passionné par ce remake d'une série de l'eau de rose.

Aucun ne l'aidait vraiment à répondre même si elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà fait par son silence. Cherchant à se donner le courage d'exprimer ses désirs, elle posa son regard ailleurs pour n'être déconcentré par personne, il tomba sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Brittany qui, sans que Santana ne comprenne une fois de plus pourquoi, se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

- Brittany, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir mais cela me ferait encore plus plaisir que tu prennes un ticket à l'entrée et que tu attendes ton tour, dit Quinn tandis que la grande blonde avait enfin lâcher les lèvres pulpeuses de Santana.

- Personne n'attend son tour ! Intervint Dani. Santana est ma petite-amie alors personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de lui faire l'amour.

- Depuis quand tu aimes les filles possessives Sanny ? Demanda alors Brittany.

- Mais je ne suis pas possessive ! S'exclama Dani.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui enlèves le droit d'avoir une blonde de plus dans sa vie ?

- En fait, je pense que Dani a raison, fit Quinn qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Santana a une petite-amie et cela ne se fait pas d'aller voir ailleurs...

- Merci, souffla enfin Dani, reconnaissante que la petite blonde lui vienne finalement en aide.

- …C'est pourquoi je lui propose de mettre un terme à cette relation sans avenir, de dire à B de retourner immédiatement de là où elle vient et de virer Kurt et Rachel pendant quelques heures afin qu'on puisse se retrouver pleinement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis S ?

- Moi, j'en dis que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Dit Brittany. Je suis sûre que, même si vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville, vous êtes des bons coups alors cela ne doit pas être facile pour elle de s'y retrouver entre nous toutes, c'est pourquoi je propose qu'on lui fasse toutes l'amour à tour de rôle et qu'elle nous attribue à chacune une note pour l'aider à y voir clair.

- C'est d'accord, fit Quinn qui se sentait très sûre d'elle.

- Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi je suis d'accord, dit Dani.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana regarda les trois filles qui avaient toutes envie de lui faire l'amour et qui la fixèrent toutes du regard en attendant qu'elle leur dise quelque chose.

- Si vous y tenez tant que ça, d'accord, fit-elle en haussant des épaules. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais bien avoir une explication de Britt et Quinn.

- En ce qui me concerne, après t'avoir fait l'amour lorsque que Brittany sortait avec Sam sous ton nez, commença Quinn, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une expérience mais il m'a fallu me retrouver sans toi à New Haven pour comprendre que c'était bien plus que cela, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous et qu'il fallait que je vienne te retrouver.

- Pour ma part, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que depuis le jour où tu m'as quittée. Sam n'était là que pour me permettre de t'oublier complètement mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Nous savons toutes les deux que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble et c'est pour cela que je suis venue.

- Vous allez décidez comment le tour de passage dans le lit de Santana ? Demanda tout à coup Kurt qui s'intéressait beaucoup à cette histoire.

- On n'a qu'à faire pierre papier ciseaux, suggéra la grande blonde.

Les deux autres filles approuvèrent et elles se placèrent en cercle pour déterminer ainsi l'ordre de passage. A la surprise générale, Rachel se joignit au petit groupe et plaça une main dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Rach ? Fit Quinn avec étonnement.

- Si vous avez toutes le droit de coucher avec San, je veux l'avoir moi aussi. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends qu'elle quitte Dani pour moi et je compte bien saisir ma chance en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle a tout à gagner en étant avec moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana s'était réveillée avec une fille voulant être dans son lit. Au cours de l'après-midi, une autre fille le souhaitait aussi, puis une autre et encore une... Elle espérait que cette journée ne se termine jamais et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre indéfiniment. Elle vivait un rêve éveillé et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Quinn fut celle qui gagna la première manche du jeu et elle décida qu'elle allait être la dernière à prendre son pied avec l'hispanique en disant qu'il fallait toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Brittany remporta la seconde manche et choisit à l'inverse d'initier le combat car elle était sûre qu'après que les deux ex-cheerleaders aient regoûté au bonheur et au plaisir d'être à nouveau pleinement réunies, Santana n'allait même pas prendre la peine de vérifier si cela allait être mieux avec les autres puisqu'elle n'aurait plus d'yeux que pour son premier amour.

Dani parvint à sortir gagnante que lors de la dernière manche. Elle trouvait que les arguments de Quinn et Brittany étaient bons et que les places qu'elles occupaient étaient donc les meilleures, qu'ils ne restaient que celles qui n'étaient pas si profitables que cela mais elle trouva plus judicieux de choisir de passer en deuxième car elle comptait bien être la dernière personne avec qui Santana allait faire l'amour, ce qui signifiait deux filles de moins à passer dans son lit.

Rachel, grande perdante, du se contenter d'être la troisième sur la liste mais, pour tout dire, l'ordre de passage ne lui importait pas. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était d'avoir enfin une place près de sa colocataire qui lui plaisait tant.

Kurt comprit qu'il était alors temps pour lui de faire un tour ailleurs et de laisser ces cinq filles faire ce qu'elles voulaient sans qu'il n'en garde des séquelles.


	7. Chapter 7

Allongée dans son lit, Santana ouvrit les yeux après avoir profité de cette explosion de bonheur lors de laquelle les quatre filles l'avaient toutes entièrement satisfaite. Elle regarda à côté d'elle où devait se trouver Quinn et elle découvrit qu'elle était seule.

- Quinn ? Appela-t-elle en se relevant pour se retrouver assise.

Voulant partir à sa recherche, elle se leva complètement et elle nota alors qu'elle n'était pas nue mais qu'elle portait une petite culotte et un débardeur. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle portait des vêtements, puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle retrouva ses colocataires qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

- Où sont-elles passées ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda Kurt, peu réveillé.

- Les filles... Dani, B et Q. Il n'y a que Rachel qui est restée ?

- Tu parles de quoi ? S'interrogea la brunette.

- Bah... on a bien couché ensemble toi et moi hier ? Et je l'ai bien fait avec les autres filles aussi, non ?

- Désolée de te décevoir mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Tu as couché avec quatre filles dans ton rêve ? Intervint Kurt. Je ne savais pas que tu étais nympho quand tu dormais.

Santana ne répondit rien à la remarque du jeune brun et s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises vacantes. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus, mais elle n'en était pas déçue pour autant. La monogamie en compagnie de Dani lui convenait parfaitement.

- Dis, Santana, tu as aimé faire l'amour avec moi dans ton rêve ? Demanda Rachel, curieuse.

- J'étais étonnement surprise par ta capacité à me donner du plaisir si facilement...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter cela, grimaça Kurt en s'en allant tandis que les deux autres en rirent.


End file.
